


Why That Looks So Unique

by PlatinumAndPercocet



Series: Hallmark Holidays [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Hallmark Holidays, M/M, The Granny Clique rides again, Trick Or Pete, fairy floss and tooth ache levels, i don't know what I am doing, like so much fluff, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumAndPercocet/pseuds/PlatinumAndPercocet
Summary: Another holiday, another Hallmark moment. Written for Trick-Or-Pete 2018





	Why That Looks So Unique

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so... I didn't think I would get this done. I have had more than a few problems writing lately, and I was very worried that I was just... done. But thanks to some spoiled milk and the amazing support of the Birb Pack, it happened. It's short and sweet, literally, and was supposed to be something else entirely, but here you go. My entry for Trick-Or-Pete 2018 organized by the amazing Snitches_And_Talkers, Flames_And_Jade and Das_Verlorene_Kind. I love you ladies and am so thankful for all of the time and energy you put into these. I bow down. 
> 
> Not beta'd because... I do what I want. It is so, so short and I am so sorry, it's a bit like getting your sea legs again, you know? Anyway, this is it; Halloween Happiness in Phoenix Pass, complete with plaid pants, hot sauce grannies and a miniature RBG because I can. Happy reading. Don't forget to check out all of the other outstanding entries in the collection and make sure you leave some love for the authors!
> 
> Aural pleasure; What's This by Fall Out Boy BECAUSE I HAD TO

The roads between Phoenix Pass and Los Angeles were so familiar to Patrick by this point that he didn’t need his GPS, something he was absurdly proud of. Well, as long as it wasn’t snowing, anyway. Yes, it was more than a bit of a hike, but it was so very worth it, each and every time. If he had been told two years ago that his second home, and half of his heart, would be found in a miniscule town in nowhere, Colorado, Patrick would have laughed. Now though, now was another story. It had been nearly two years since a wrong turn had sent him and Wiley careening into a snowbank outside The Phoneix; two years since he had first laid eyes on Pete and Remy, two years since everything in his world had been turned on its ear, in the best way. He’d been, not lost, exactly at that point, but he had been floundering a bit; life was almost strangely stagnant, just him and Wiley with the occasional band member or parent popping in. Ever since Pete, well, as cheesy as it sounded, and Patrick knew he was prone to ridiculous levels of sappiness, everything was brighter, more colorful just… more. The smile that pulled at his lips everytime he thought of Pete was instinctive at this point. Its true things hadn’t always been smooth sailing; between the distance, touring and the ridiculous and invasive paparazzi that had popped up now and then, plus two very easy tempers, well… the make-up sex was always spectacular, and there was some genuine comfort in that. 

The fact that Patrick was able to keep this trip a secret from Pete, even just a little bit, took a lot of planning, some serious scheming and a very fortuitous water main break that had flooded the venue he was supposed to be performing at. Although he was looking forward to the Nightmare Before Christmas tribute show, he was well aware it would be rescheduled. There was the slightest pang of regret at the news, but as soon as Wiley had asked if they could go visit Pete and Remy instead, well… that vanished in a blur of suitcases and quickly sent texts and calls to some of his closest friends in the tiny Colorado town. 

That had been just over 48 hours ago; the nearly 14-hour journey, Patrick had learned, was better when it was broken down into proverbial bite-sized chunks; driving during the day and a hotel at night was honestly the only way to handle the trip. As Patrick finally pulled off the highway at the familiar green sign, he had to suppress the urge to make his usual turn directly into the parking lot of the Phoenix; that would never do. A quick peek in the rearview showed Wiley was snoring peacefully in the back seat, her book had long since slipped to the floor. She looked serene and so much like her mother at times that it made his heartache. Sara, he knew, would be absolutely thrilled with the direction their lives had taken and that fact brought Patrick more serenity than he probably deserved. “Hey Wiles, time to get up kiddo, we’re almost there.” He kept his voice soft, lest he upset the child who seemed to have inherited his distaste of waking up, but it was unnecessary; the girl’s eyes popped open and, although she was still clearly a little drowsy, she knew where she was already. 

“We’re going to Mr. Frank’s first, right Dad? I wanna give him his birthday card and show Mr. G the painting from the art show.” Wiley didn’t miss a beat, her eyes wide behind her glasses as she scanned the familiar main street. It was barely twilight, and the bare trees looked stark and almost picturesque as they stretched up towards the violet and grey streaked sky. The street itself was decorated for the holiday, orange lights and Jack-o-lanterns in the windows and displays of cauldrons and fake witches adding a charming touch of near nostalgia to the scattered shops and houses. “You know we are, besides, we need to change, right? Can’t go to a Halloween party without a costume.” The delight on Wiley’s face as she bounced in her seat was contagious and she gave the small bag that had been literally buckled in beside her a tap. 

“You can’t! I’m pretty sure Pete would kick us out of we tried; his favorite holiday is Halloween.” The little girl spoke with the wisdom and assurance that only the young could really pull off and Patrick couldn’t help but smile as he pulled into the driveway, coming to an easy stop in front of the small, blue painted bungalow. Like the rest of the town, it was decorated, although there was a bit more artistic flair and straight up gore to the proceedings; that was bound to happen when you had an art teacher and someone with a Halloween birthday living in the same house. The engine was barely off before Wiley unbuckled her belt and was out of the car, costume bag in hand, and dashing for the door. It opened before she could even knock and Patrick beamed as he saw Gerard, his red hair almost glowing in the porchlight, crouch down for a hug, his arms almost instantly filled with an excited six-year-old. Grabbing his own bag and shaking his head, he made he was after his daughter, anticipation building in his chest for the night ahead. 

“Dad, DAD! You need to get over more or he’ll see you!” Wiley’s voice was admonishing, and Patrick could nearly hear her eye-roll, even though he was standing behind her, as she pushed him over out of view of the windows. She had a plan and would absolutely stick to it, anyone else’s input be damned. Once she was sure it was time, Wiley marched up to the front door and rang the bell, waiting on near tip-toe for it to open. Cloaked in black, with a white lace collar, her hair pulled back in a tight bun streaked with white and with her glasses slid down to the tip of her nose, the little nearly bounced until the door opened. “Trick or treat!” The words were yelled just before she launched herself at Pete, who looked equally perplexed and excited to see her, swooping her up into a hug she was far too big for. 

“Wiley!” Pete’s exclamation echoed into the night, loud even over the music and buzz of conversation that flowed out of the still open door. “What are you doing here, kiddo? Where’s your dad? I love your costume!” Pete babbled, his smile wide, as Wiley smacked a sticky kiss to his cheek and then squirmed out of his embrace, landing back on the porch with a grin. 

“I’m trick-or-treating, duh. And my costume is the best” She spoke with such bluntness that Patrick burst into laughter, giving away his place in the shadows. Peet looked over with a grin as Remy popped out behind him, his hair spiked up and face paled with makeup, a pair of fangs in his mouth and dressed in ripped jeans and a battered Misfits t-shirt. Wiley squealed something unintelligible before dashing into the house behind him, nearly knocking into Pete before they slammed the door closed. 

“Well goddamn, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Pete spoke softly, his teeth bright in the darkness and had Patrick tugged against him in a warm embrace just moments before their lips met. Their kiss was the same as it always was when they saw each other again; heated, sweet and filled with both a passion and longing that neither could explain. They were both left panting when they parted, breathing heavy and reveling in the closeness for just a few moments, oblivious to anything else in the world but each other. “I thought you were working?” He tweaked Patrick’s hat as he spoke, pushing the black brim back just slightly, baby blues meeting wide-eyed browns warm with the promise of more than Patrick was willing to think of. His plaid pants were tight, very, and the last thing he needed was an inconvenient erection in the middle of the party; that would have to wait until later when the inconvenient part diminished. Pete threaded his fingers through Patrick’s taking a brief moment to marvel at the contrasting skin tones, ivory and gold, the platinum ring on Patrick’s left-hand gleaming in the low light and matching the one Pete wore. They weren’t married, not yet, but the next weekend that they were in Aspen after Pete’s sleepy, post-coital proposal, he had gone above and beyond, full blow romantic. Rose petals, candlelight and a pair of matching rings. Patrick had maybe cried just a bit, but loved every moment and thinking back on it, he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Come on Punk, let’s get you inside to say hello. I knew Elsie and her clique were planning something.” Pete was smiling while he muttered, fingers tight with Patrick’s as they headed inside the bustling party. wasn't

The inhabitants of the small town had been more welcoming than Patrick had ever hoped, quickly becoming fiercely protective of both he and Wiley as soon as everything was explained. The paparazzi were not allowed within ten feet of Patrick or Wiley, the same for Pete and Remy; and once the initial buzz died down, the media rarely came around anyway; it just wasn't worth it. They were family, in the strangest of ways. From Elsie and her grandma clique, all blue hair and delicious baked goods to Frank and Gerard, the music and art teachers at the local school, and everyone in between, it was all more than Patrick could have ever asked for, and they were all here, milling around the main floor of The Phonex dressed in their holiday best. The Devil was dancing with an angel over in the far corner, Elsie and her cohorts, decked out as, from what Patrick could tell, hot sauce packets stood to watch over the table laden with food in the dining room, Frankenstein and a redheaded spaceman sat on the couch and a miniature vampire, covered with blood, and a tiny supreme court justice careened into him one after the other, babbling in the way that only copious sugar, loud music, and best friends could inspire. 

Patrick beamed, tugging Wiley in for a hug and, as he unwrapped a Reese’s egg and popped it in his mouth, gave a silent thanks for not only Hallmark holidays, but everything that they had brought him, and was already counting down until the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at allkindsofplatinumandpercocet if you want to chat or, you know, fangirl with me.


End file.
